


Coincidence

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Traditional Art, pens and markers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Drawing person or character first time is always a bit weird experience. So they're may not feel exactly right...but it was fun to work with these two, and I'm grateful for this opportunity!





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Days, 30 Ships, 30 Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233915) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



**Author's Note:**

> Drawing person or character first time is always a bit weird experience. So they're may not feel exactly right...but it was fun to work with these two, and I'm grateful for this opportunity!


End file.
